


学霸们的yp

by Annanai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai





	学霸们的yp

梗来源于北美吐槽君 

本人男，爱好不限，颜值6分左右（朋友说我长得萌，不知道萌算几分），性格上有些社恐，比较宅，喜欢关于计算机的各个方面。之前交过女朋友，那天和她约会莫名其妙被甩了，心情十分郁闷，被室友建议“要不换同性试试”。由于酒喝得有点多，稀里糊涂地就在网上发了个人信息，结果约到了现在的炮友。

 

废话有点多哈，现在进入正题。

 

差不多是一个月以前约到了他，就叫他E吧，是个巴西人。他颜值9分吧，少一分怕他骄傲。瘦瘦高高的身材超级好，棕色的眼睛看起来像斑比，也很爱笑。和我同校，也是美国顶尖的商学院读书。

 

第一次约都还很正常，一般的约炮程序：进门-聊天-洗澡-看肥皂剧-抱抱-亲亲-不可描述-休息（指的是我）-疯狂地不可描述-睡觉-起床-拜拜。从他身材来看，体力应该很好，没想到他体力这么好，身体还特有柔韧度，虽然我平时也练练击剑什么的，也只能甘拜下风。他给我印象挺好的，像我这样经验不多的人也被他搞得爽到不行。他在过程中不停地说我可爱，喜欢我，各种和我亲亲，为了让气氛更好一些，我也说了好多和他调情的话。

 

其实yp就该这样，简单直接粗暴。我给了他手机号方便联络，经常能收到他发给我关心我的短信，朋友说我最近总对着手机傻笑，我也不想搭理。有一次我和他出去吃饭，他跟我抱怨最近要交作业，学习压力大，还有什么竞选之类的。我和他说我作业也多。他就要我和他回宿舍去，然后work together。正常人听到炮友说work together都会觉得是yp吧，我以为是排解学习压力，于是第二天就去了他宿舍。开始很正常，抱抱啊，各种kiss啊，带着我进屋，然后他特别惊讶地问我“你没带学习资料来？”我整个人就......风中凌乱了好么？我突然意识到Work together居然就是work together 的意思，整个人有点当机，不知道说什么好。他问我：你没带资料？我心想谁TM带书yp，然后从书包里拿出本来打算看电影的电脑，一脸闷气地坐在床上编程。我当时真的很生气啊，连续编程那么长时间好不容易放松一下，来之前为了提精神还喝了三罐红牛，我容易么我。我一边编程一边偷瞄他，看他戴着眼镜用起功来的样子还挺招人喜欢的，但是有什么用啊，这样我就更想和他这样那样不可描述了！等到他写完作业，我这边也快收尾，已经半夜三点了。草草了事之后我们就睡了，等到第二天醒来，我气呼呼地回宿舍冲了个澡就去上课了。

 

我以为这就结束了，一直和他生闷气，给我发短信我也当做看不见，这样持续了几天，然后我在一个犹太兄弟会上又遇到了他。其实当时挺惊讶的，他看到我还主动打了招呼，以一种奇怪的舞步走近我（我朋友说那是求偶舞，真想打死他）他问我是不是生他气了。对着他我当然说不出来啊！我说最近忙，没看到那些短信。他又说我看到你上次弄得那个软件挺不错的，能跟我说说嘛？于是我把他带到我的宿舍，本来想给他展示，但是我忍不住，直接和他疯狂地不可描述，他也没拒绝。

 

现在的情况是，一周几乎有一半时间在他那里，剩下的时间和我的室友兼朋友们混在一起（对，已经打成一片了）上完课会等我一起吃饭或者带饭给我，经常打电话监督我的作息，所以说现在的情况到底是怎样？我们到底是py还是朋友？是不是不想和我约下去了，另一方面他技术很好我又不舍得。怎么办，哪位大神求解答一下。


End file.
